


Special gift - Coby x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Special gift - Coby x Reader

“This isn’t good, I’m a marine captain, d-d-damn it,” Coby mutters ashamed. You had just captured him, tied him up in your room and now you were trying to figure out what to do with him. “Hmm, I could take off a finger and hold you for ransom. Nah, I’m not a mobster. I could- no that wouldn’t work either.” You spun a knife in your finger towards his direction, making him more nervous, “y-y-y-you could let me go, you won’t get in trouble at all if you do.” You giggle and slam down your knife on the counter, “you’re cute. Trying to escape my clutches.” You get up and walk over to him slowly, your heels clicking with every step, making him nervous the closer you got. You stop in front of him and lick your lips, looking down at his nervous expression. You smirk and place your heel over his crotch, twisting it carefully as it was pressed against his tip, forcing cute noises past his lips, “sounds like you’re going to need some punishment little by,” you purr. Just as you were getting ready to tease him more, a knock came at the door, “excuse me, madam rear admiral, I know you said not to disturb you today of all days, but the fleet admiral Akainu is on the denden in the communications room,” Helmeppo informs you from behind the door. You sigh and move your foot away from Coby, then bent down to kiss his forehead, “don’t move or I’ll demote you from fiancée back to boyfriend.” He nods at you with a blush, “I love you too, and happy anniversary my love,” Coby chimes adorably. You gush and give him a tight hug, “awww~ I could never demote you back to that. Gotta go for now! Be back in a few!”


End file.
